


for you

by vectacular



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: 5 times Takeru gives him a gift, and 1 time Yusaku gives one in return.





	for you

**Author's Note:**

> We were talking in the server and then realised that Yusaku is gift-starved. So here is a gift-giving fic because Yusaku deserves all good things!
> 
> This is just concentrated cuteness.

They're walking to where Kusanagi's parked the truck that day when he sees it through the window. A black cat plush with yellow eyes. It looks very fluffy.

"Yusaku?" Blinking, he turns to Takeru, who's giving him a confused look.

"It's nothing," Yusaku states, moving forward.

 

* * *

 

During his shift at the truck, Takeru disappears. It's not worrying, since the other boy loves to sight-see and look through the shops for things his grandparents or Kiku would like, so Yusaku just continues on.

After serving a salaryman, he sees Takeru, hair and glasses glinting in the sun, swinging a white bag in his hand.

Takeru lights up when he sees Yusaku, practically bouncing up to the truck to meet him. "Yusaku!!" His excitement is almost palpable. "For you!" Takeru brings the white bag up to a blank spot on the counter.

"... For me?" Yusaku blinks, not understanding what Takeru just said.

"Yes! A gift for you!" Takeru leans onto the counter between them, smile bright. _A gift? For me?_

Tentatively, he takes the bag, heart beating quickly. "I never…" he trails off. He can't remember ever getting a gift before. From someone that's not Kusanagi anyway, who always gives him birthday presents.

Eyes wide, he holds the bag gently, like he's expecting it to vanish any moment. "Come on, open it up!" Takeru bursts out, bouncing on his feet.

Reaching into the bag, he grabs onto something fluffy, taking it out. Yusaku gasps, staring at the black cat plush he saw earlier. "Thank you," he chokes out, feeling immeasurably touched. Hugging the cat close, he hides his face into it, hiding any happy tears that might come out.

A hand touches his arm, making him look at Takeru, whose eyes are sparkling. "You better take special care of it!"

"I will," Yusaku nods, moving away from the counter and putting the **on break** sign onto the storefront. That done, he bolts out of the truck, cat plush in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Yusaku’s reading a book on his bed, when there’s a knock on his door. Confused, he gets up to open the door.

“Takeru?”

Takeru smiles, hands behind his back, “hi!”

Yusaku blinks, letting Takeru in, noticing that he’s holding a big brown paper bag. “What’re you doing here?”

“What? I can’t visit my friend?” Takeru stops, looking worried.

“I mean, you can?” Yusaku scratches his head, “I’m not used to the whole,” he gestures between them, “you didn’t even text me.” Every time they’ve met up, there’s been discussion of places and times, and the thought of Takeru going _I want to visit my friend Yusaku_ at random is weird to him. But also nice and gives him butterflies in his stomach.

Takeru laughs, and it sounds sweet to his ears, “sorry. Didn’t mean to surprise you.”

“It’s fine,” Yusaku sits on the edge of his bed, with Takeru copying him. The paper bag is on the floor next to him. “What’s in the bag?”

The other boy grins, lifting the bag onto the bed. “It’s a gift for you!”

His eyes widen, glancing quickly at the plush cat on his bedside table before glancing back to the bag. “You don’t have to…“ he trails off.

Takeru hums, giving the bag to him, “but I _want_ to, very much. So, indulge me?”

He opens and closes his mouth, finding it hard to say no to Takeru’s expression. Heart moving to his throat, he takes the bag and looks into it. And he sees more paper. Reaching past it, he comes across something solid and lifts it out.

A picture of an umbrella with bi-flag colours with a wooden frame. “It matches your hair! And sexuality!” Putting it down beside him, he goes back into the bag, finding a few more pictures, like a very cute cat and dog. “I don’t know, I just thought this place needs more colour. Or, you could just return them if you don’t like them, that’s fine too,” Takeru rambles as he pulls out another picture, this time of the sea. The last picture in the bag is art of a sparkling multi-coloured flower.

“Thank you,” he whispers, cutting off Takeru’s words.

“You don’t hate it?” Takeru asks nervously.

“I don’t,” he smiles.

Takeru flops down onto the bed, sighing in relief. “Good.” The other boy puts his arms behind his head and glances up at him, looking sheepish. “I have some ideas on where they should go? Or if you’d rather…“

“Wherever you’re thinking of sounds good.”

 

* * *

 

It’s winter. It’s snowing. And he’s outside, with no gloves, hands in his pockets, waiting for Takeru.

Shivering, he watches the cold air make his breath visible. And then an arm goes around his shoulder, and he tenses before seeing that it’s Takeru. “You should’ve just waited inside,” the other boy says, guiding them inside the bookstore, where Takeru wants to some books for his grandparents.

Thankfully, the store has the heater on, and Yusaku sighs. Now that he’s no longer freezing, he notices the bag in Takeru’s hand. _He can’t have bought something from here already?_ “What’s that?” He gestures to the bag, making Takeru smile.

“A gift!” Takeru chirps, handing him the small bag.

“But you already gave me a birthday gift―“ Kusanagi got him a tiny coffee maker for his kitchen, while Takeru gave him a cookbook with good recipes of only a few cheap ingredients.

Takeru waves his hand, “so?” Takeru looks behind them, then grabs his arm to steer them away to a corner near the bookshelves. “Well?”

Yusaku sighs and opens the bag. Blinking, he pulls out the gloves inside, which are very soft.

“And these aren’t just ordinary gloves! These are those fancy gloves that work with touchscreens too!” Takeru grins, proud of his gift.

Yusaku rubs his eyes, wishing he could stop feeling like crying whenever Takeru gives him a gift. “Thanks,” he says softly, putting them into his coat pockets.

“You better wear those once we get out of here,” Takeru points at him.

 

* * *

 

They’re hanging out in Takeru’s room, playing a game of duel monsters on the small table. Out of the games they’ve played like this, Yusaku has the winning streak, but they’re almost even for wins-losses. Playing it like this is much less threatening to their trauma than playing it with virtual reality.

“You lose!” Yusaku declares, smiling as Takeru moans and pouts. “You won last time, stop pouting.”

“Ugh, fine,” Takeru flicks one of his cards, making it leap over another card. “Are you staying for dinner?” The other boy says with a look of _you better be_. Not that being around Takeru is difficult. It’s easy. So easy that he finds himself going _I love you_ mentally whenever Takeru does something that makes his heart pound. Which is often. “Yusaku?”

“Uh. Yeah! I’ll be staying,” he looks to the side, embarrassed with his thoughts.

“Good!” Takeru yawns, getting up from his spot and walking into the kitchen-part of his apartment. “Oh!” Takeru turns around and goes to his bed, getting something out from beneath it. “For you!” Takeru throws the item over to the table, and Yusaku sees that it’s rectangle, and wrapped in newspaper.

Tentatively, he takes the gift in hand, “this _and_ dinner?” You’re spoiling me,” he says softly. Carefully, he rips the newspaper to reveal a red pillow. Turning it around, he finds it to be a much softer one than the one he has on his bed currently.

“Maybe I like spoiling you,” Takeru says from the kitchen.

Yusaku sighs, putting the pillow in front of his crossed legs and using it to prop his head up. Closing his eyes, he hums, the room and his new pillow having Takeru’s scent. “Why?”

“Because you deserve to spoiled,” Takeru says, and there’s the sound of knives against cutting boards as Takeru cuts up whatever he’s making, and Yusaku drifts, “what a stupid question,” he hears the other boy mutter.

 

* * *

 

Today, Takeru came into his house with a big parcel, but has yet to acknowledge it. He eyes the parcel warily, unsure if the black parcel is a future gift or something Takeru got from home for himself.

He loves all of Takeru’s gifts, but if it keeps happening he might do something regrettable because of them, and he doesn’t want to ruin his friendship with Takeru over his _feelings_.

“Takeru,” he cuts off the other’s chatter, “what’s with the package?”

“Ah,” Takeru scratches the back of his head. “That. So. Remember a few weeks ago, when you met my grandparents over the phone?”

“Yes,” and now he’s even more wary, because him meeting the people who raised Takeru was anxiety-inducing. Even with Takeru reassuring him that they love him, he can’t get past the feeling he fucked up somewhere with that. Meeting Kiku over video chat was nowhere near as nerve-wracking.

“Well, my grandma, she…“ Takeru sighs, “she made this for you. She told me all about it while making it with her quilting club, and yeah,” he shrugs. Takeru gives him the parcel, and Yusaku gapes. "She wanted to make sure that you have something warm during winter."

 _Made?!_ Holding his breath, he tears into the black plastic, eyes going even wider as a whole king-sized quilt comes folding out. It’s heavy, with various fabric patches of galaxies, deserts, and even more on the front. Yusaku stands up in shock, lifting up the quilt to try and absorb every detail.

A hand grasps the other end of the quilt, and together they throw it over his tiny bed, engulfing it and the surrounding area with the quilt. “I’m jealous. My grandma has only made me smaller sized quilts,” Takeru says conversationally. “But, you _are_ amazing, and you do deserve it, so I can’t blame her,” Takeru finishes softly.

“I love it,” Yusaku breathes, folding it up enough so he can sit on his bed, pulling the layers of blanket around it.

Takeru laughs, sitting next to him and bringing up the blanket around their shoulders, “my grandma will be very happy to hear that.” Takeru unfolds the quilt more, putting it over their heads. “This would make the most epic blanket fort too,” he whispers conspiratorially.

Yusaku can’t get rid of the smile on his face, and feeling overwhelmed, he leans forward, kissing Takeru. Their noses bump, and it’s when he feels Takeru part his mouth that he shoots back, mortified. “I―“

“Yusaku,” Takeru’s voice is gentle, and he flinches, preparing himself for rejection. A hand touches his face, and dread fills his body as he looks into the other’s eyes. “Come back here,” Takeru smiles radiantly, bringing him in for a short, soft kiss.

The dread disappears as he takes a deep breath, curling his fingers onto Takeru’s shirt as he leans back in.

 

* * *

 

Yusaku fiddles with the box in his pocket, nervous as he walks up to the pier to meet his boyfriend.

Which is still weird and new to think about. _Boyfriend._

Ai wanted him to buy a ring, but Yusaku shut that idea down quickly. Spotting Takeru sitting on the edge of the pier, Yusaku wipes his sweaty hands on his pants. _How does he give gifts so easily?_ Taking a deep breath of the salty air, he sits down next to his boyfriend, who beams at him.

“Yusaku!” Takeru cheers, bringing him into a hug, which he returns. “Where should we go for today’s date? I’m thinking the―“ Takeru pauses, “are you okay?”

“Uh. Yeah,” Yusaku smiles, hand going to fiddle with his gift. “I. Uh.” _Just give him the gift!!!_ An inner voice which sounds like Ai screams in his head, and he pulls the small square box out. “I got this for you,” he looks down at the water as Takeru gasps.

Focused on trying to see beneath the water, he hears Takeru open the box, gasping again. _Will he even like it?_ Yusaku frowns and surely the little silver bracelet with charms of flames, food, animals on it will be joining the many items underneath the surface. 

Yusaku’s startled as a hand caresses his neck, making him turn to his boyfriend. Takeru’s smile is reaching mega-watt levels, “put it on me?” Blinking, he takes the bracelet, clasping it around Takeru’s right wrist. “Perfect!” Takeru kisses him on the mouth, going up to his cheeks. “Now, do you have any ideas about our date?”

“No. I just wanted to give you something,” Yusaku smiles, going in for another kiss.

Takeru hums against his lips, “a very good gift too. My boyfriend,” here Takeru pauses to grin, “he’s so wonderful!”

Yusaku’s face heats up, “you’re the one that’s more wonderful,” he mutters.

“ _Well_ , this wonderful boyfriend of yours is thinking that we should go to the cat cafe so we can be surrounded by cats while on our date.”

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Yusaku probably considers birthday gifts an "obligation" so they don't count. 
> 
> They're so cute... please. I also love and know that it'd be canon that if Takeru's grandparents saw Yusaku, they'd love him so fast. Show us this, Vrains!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated~
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/185241913105/firestorm-21k-link) | [Takeru/Yusaku discord~](https://discord.gg/dhpZN8N)


End file.
